teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 113
113- Zero Trucks Were Given –June says Krystian, July corrects Nahxela 28, 2013 Runtime 1:09 Krystian hosts with Cthulhu, Shepard, and Nahxela joining the hunt. Nick sneaks in to voice chat in the last ten minutes. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Our team discusses giardia. Shepard talks about his camping trip and ConnectiCon. Nahxela returns from Asian Camp aka Science Camp to report on the fatherly abilities of octopus dads. Krystian and Cthulhu have been driving the roads of Europe in Euro Truck Simulator 2 (PC). Krystian gives a lengthy description of delivering his load for money (Euro Truck). Shepard is playing Strange Journey. Persona and Shin Megami Tensei are discussed. Shepard attempts to bribe us to come out to his MH meet-ups. The episode concludes with a wrap up about scheduled streams and videos. Trucking videos are on the way! 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Bottomless Beast / Savage Deviljho / Krystian - Quest Complete Advanced White Noise / Great Baggi, Glacial Agnaktor, Stygian Zinogre, Lagombi / Shepard- Quest Complete The March of Victory / Brachydios, Rust Duramboros, Ivory Lagiacrus, Stygian Zinogre / Cthulhu, Cthulhu –Quest Fail! (pretty sure a death was edited out and not just missed by me) Challenge Quest 7 Team Cthulhu-Nahxela / Crimson Qurupeco, Pink Rathian / 10:15 Challenge Quest 7 Team Shepard-Krystian / Crimson Qurupeco, Pink Rathian / 9:27 Victory! 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' The June/July mistake caused me a minor panic attack as I was editing this one the 28 Jun template. I thought I’d really screwed up there. Intro #3 (3.5?) with a Cthulhu pop-up. Who edited this? The horror!! So many clips. (Probably just one compilation of clips dropped in, but still) It is mentioned that there were many technical problems setting this one up. 3:08 Time to poop! Thanks, giardia. (First person to ever say that, hurrah for me!) Milkman is a great zombie fighter. Nahxela is HR 178 here. Cthulhu is HR 143 here. 20:30 Clip of tractor racing plays. “Nitro boost” 21:28 Inset video of Krystian with trucking cap with LED so that the virtual trucker turns his head when he does IRL. Hardcore! 22:25 Inset video of Krystian driving the Nürburgring Nordschleife. 23:14 video of Krystian playing Euro Truck with the podcast as an in-dash video. Turkey gobbles return for Krystian’s crash. Did he cart in a trucking game? 24:53 video of Cthulhu playing Euro Truck with his daughter. 25:00 video of iCEMAN playing Euro Truck. 25:30 video of Cthulhu wiping out, and then getting a lucky bounce. 25:54 Krystian finds the wrong side of the road 25:59 Cthulhu sees a UFO, strangely ironic. (Yes, I know) 26:02 Krystian’s truck gets hit “out of nowhere”. 26:10 iCEMAN stuck on top of a car. 26:16 Krystian freaks when he goes through a wall (I made a grave error starting this, I didn’t expect this many clips!) 26:22 Glitching truck 26:31 Krystian drives through a crowd pushing traffic out of the way. 36:42 Krystian cracking up…and back to MH. (Never again!) 26:51 a pop-up inset for Truck Force “The Full Truck Force Montage “Best of Hardcore Trucking”” 50:27 Krystian’s mind is blown by S. Zinogre and I. Lagi dropping into the arena from the sky. What!?! indeed. 52:30 Split screens so we can watch both teams challenge quests. 56:12 Krystian sings “Call Me Maybe” to Qurupeco to distract it. It works amazingly! 56:56 Krystian sings “flying away” as he enjoys Shepard’s upswing. Ding and pop ups. Recurring/New Jokes Shepard references the countdown clock in Episode #112 (Time to poop clock). Shepard describes in great detail his bowel movement. (No, he doesn’t even though Krystian asks) Asian Camp “R.I.P.” Nahxela is a cold one. “Squid in Natural Ink” weirdest thing Nahxela fed kids at Asian Camp. “What are you guys trucking around?” Nahxela whispers “cocaine”. True. “MLG 360 No Plow” “Truck-ception!” No one is surprised Krystian’s trucking call sign is “Chinstrap” “My immersion” “Lagi Dick” “B-Team” “We are N’Sync like the Backstreet Boys” “I blame Cthulhu” Nahxela know the reason his team loses. 1:00:40 “I just wanted to poop on this Rathian” says Kristen. Shepard says lets never lose that quote, so here ya go. “Are you trying to pleasure me?” “Eat your corn” End show line – Nahxela interrupts with “eat your corn”. Krystian then gives us “eat the corn and keep the trucking alive, man” After closing bump – Calamari is bung. Nahxela poses a stumper.